


The Chat Bourgeois Catastrophe

by sanj_sanj



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Blind Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanj_sanj/pseuds/sanj_sanj
Summary: when chat literally tells ladybug his name.....and she still doesn't realize who he is
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 17
Kudos: 295





	The Chat Bourgeois Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys like this! inspired by the mlb fanfiction server!

Chat was exasperated. And that was an understatement. All he wanted was to finally be able to truly know who Ladybug was. The girl who was so strong, who could fight off anyone, who had stolen a place in his heart. He desperately wanted to reveal their identities to get closer to his lady. So, he had turned to drastic measures.

“My lady, please! Everything would be so much easier if we revealed our identities. We would get closer, be able to transform together, not have to lie to each other. It’s a win-win situation!”

“Chat, we can’t reveal our identities! It’s too dangerous, I don’t wanna go blabbing your identity to the next insane akuma.”

“Bug, you do realize you could go blabbing your  _ own  _ identity too? Wouldn’t that mean then that you shouldn’t know who you really are? Ladybug shouldn’t know who Ladybug is and you as a civilian shouldn’t know who Ladybug is and you shouldn’t know who your civilian self is - wait -”

Ladybug looked at him exasperatingly. “Now you’re not even making sense, you silly cat.”

“Milady, if it helps you reveal yourself to me so that we can fall in love and marry each other and have a hamster and name it-”

At the disapproving scoff from Ladybug, Chat cleared his throat and said, “Er, I mean defeat Hawkmoth - then my dear bugaboo, my name is Bladrien Blagreste.”

Awkward. Silence.

Oh no, Chat thought. Does Ladybug not like who I really am? She’s probably so disappointed. Why did I do this again; I’m such an-

A seemingly annoyed Ladybug cut through the tension in the air and cried, “CHAT! I told you I don’t want to reveal identities.”

She started pacing on the roof, muttering, “that stupid cat.” Then, she froze and looked curiously at her partner.

Wait, if Chat’s name started with a B…..there was only one person she could think of who had a name like that. I-it strangely fit...he did have blond hair and came from a rich family.

“Milady?”

Chloe Bourgeois!

“...Milady?”

Wait…..was Chat Chloe’s brother? Oh my gosh. OH MY GOSH.

“Ladybug.”

How could someone as nice as Chat be related t-to that bully...that brat?

“LADYBUG.”

She startled out of her thoughts. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you okay? Did you even hear what I said before?” Chat said, wringing his hands together nervously.

“I’m fine. I-I have to go, uh, h-homework? S-see you tomorrow.” With that, she swung off, leaving Chat to pace the rooftops worriedly. He threw his face in his hands and groaned.  _ That went well _ , he thought to himself.

Neither of them got any sleep that night.

The next day, Marinette walked in early, much to the surprise of all of her classmates. Alya called out, “Marinette, girl, you’re early for once!” And Nino reached out to give her a high five. The bluenette ignored both of them and stomped immediately over to Chloe.

Adrien, who was presently yawning in his seat, suddenly sat up with interest, preparing to stop a catfight between the two.

But instead, with a fire in her blue eyes, Marinette whispered to Chloe as if half the class wasn’t already listening. “Do you, or do you not have a brother, Chloe Bourgeois? Do not lie to me.”

Chloe scoffed and examined her nails. “Dupain-Cheng, why would  _ I  _ have a brother? It would only water down the experience that is Chloe Bourgeois.”

Marinette snorted. “It’s certainly an  _ experience.  _ But, uh, are you sure?”

Chloe ignored her. “Any cousins?”

“Uncles? Nephews??”

“Dupain-Cheng, if you don’t get out of my personal space right this second, I will call my daddy to personally escort you out of this classroom.”

Marinette drooped her shoulders and stared at the ground in shame. She was so close to figuring out Chat’s identity…..wait a minute.

What had Chat said the other night? D-did he say  _ Bladrien Blagreste? _ As in, A-Adrien? No, no, this was not happening. Her brave, silly partner she had been rejecting all this time was the beautiful, kind Adrien Agreste?? She swiveled over and stared at him with piercing blue eyes. Huh. Now that she thought about it, they had the same acid green eyes and golden hair. She yelped as she realized Adrien, her  _ chaton _ , was looking at her curiously. 

She was such an idiot. An complete and utter idiot. Chat couldn’t have given her a bigger hint than his  _ literal name! _ Taking a deep breath and swallowing her shame, Marinette leaned closer as she said, “So  _ Bladrien _ , wanna meet me for ice cream after school? I think we have a few things to talk about, right?”

Adrien froze as the realization sunk in. He stared dumbfoundedly at the blue-eyed girl smiling sweetly at him. The two held a silent conversation with their eyes. A few seconds later, a signature Chat-like grin spread over Adrien’s face. “Of course,  _ Princess! _ ” he smirked as he brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

The rest of the class just sat there, jaws dropped, while Marinette and Adrien stood smiling at each other, not caring who else was around them. It was the two of them against the world, just as it always had been.


End file.
